Dragon's Slaver
by SkyiMello
Summary: Ever since the bright lights that appeared all around the kingdoms, things were never the same. Two brothers go on a quest to wake up the "Boy Frozen in Time" and save the world from being fully destroyed by evil. Parings: Mello x Near, Matt x OC (Bad Summary)


**A/N: Hey! Just testing this out to see if it's worth my time writing the whole story...I couldn't get the idea out of my head.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Death Note...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue

_Time is ticking away…_

'I know it is.'

_You know what to do…_

'I can't, I'm not ready-'"Ugh!" He felt the stone floor hit his knees as the guards around him laughed. One of the guards came up to him and kicked him. The boy cringed and bent down slightly towards the floor. More laughing occurred throughout the guards.

"Get up you worthless piece of shit. General Lance is waiting for you," The guard kneeled and put his fingers on the boy's chin. The boy pulled his face as far away as he could. The guard snarled and yanked the chain that was tied around the boy, "You should be so fucking happy that we can't kill you or you would already be dead." At that note the boy was dragged up and pulled down the corridor to the general.

_Hurry, there isn't any time left…It's close, what we need, it's close…_

'I can feel it…Wait, it's with-' They all stopped at a pair of tall doors that were covered in engravings of dragons, being captured, slaughtered, and fighting each other, and the wars of the old ages. The guard who kicked him walked up to the door and pressed his hand against the rough, carved surface. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then there was a glowing light spreading from the guard's palm. The light flowed though all of the carvings, lighting up the outlines and impeccable detail. Clicking sounds echoed throughout the area as the vast number of locks were unlocking. The doors opened with a creaking noise and the guards started to move again, pulling the boy with him.

The room was dark and shadowy; there were areas that were too dark to even tell where it ended. It smelled like death itself and the boy slightly shuddered. The gothic interior was crumbling and pieces were falling every once in a while from the ceiling. The guards continued to move forwards, unfazed, but the boy was beginning to feel something foreign bubble up inside of him.

_Fear, it is poisoning you, filling you up with fake imaginations…Go forwards it's there…There is no need to be afraid…_

'But I can't, it hasn't been done in hundreds of years. I don't know what to do or how to use it.'

_When the time comes, you will know…Don't worry too much child, we will be with you the whole time…_

The boy released a silent breath that he didn't know that he was holding. He looked around the area, trying to find something that would help him. 'There is nothing here but shadows and darkness. I can't use these things to my advantage…'

_Yes you can…You need to think…_

'I am thinking-'

_Not that way child…Soon you will know, soon child…_

An alter soon came to vision as the guards and the boy came closer to General Lance. The area became colder as the boy saw the face of the general.

He was sitting on a throne of bones, thorns, and broken weapons. His grey-black, greasy hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and his beard was cut around his face in a short-like fashion, barely going over his chin. He was wearing long, dark navy blue robes that had swirls and skulls stitched in it; his shoes and vast amount of amulets and rings matched his robe's color and some of its designs. His staff was long and made of the black wood from the Gracesons Forest and the orb entangled in the branched was made of the enchanted bubbles of the mermaids and the fairy dust of the northern pixies. General Lance's smoky, grey eyes locked themselves on the boy's figure, it went unnoticed by all of the others, as the boy brought his attention to something else.

Right in front of the general's throne, placed on a black marble pedestal, was an artifact that was made by the first time wizard himself, Zathlon of Kurnsdrin.

'I-It can't be' The boy's eyes widened in shock.

_There it is, the Draco a tempore..._

It looked like an hourglass, but the boy knew, which wasn't that much more, that it was more than just an instrument for telling time. The artifact was made up of many different pieces that were hidden around the world and were almost impossible to find. Each piece was created from a different type of magic and symbolized different meanings or things that Zathlon thought were the most important for magic. The boy also knew that when Zathlon finished the artifact, the wizard realized that he created something that could be used to destroy the world. Zathlon took apart the pieces of the instrument and put different spells on them so that only the right person could find the pieces. The wizard also made maps to find the pieces; one map for every piece.

That was hundreds of years ago. The boy looked at the general.

_Hurry, it is right there…Use it before it is too late…_

"Ah, you must be the little troublemaker that is trying to disrupt my plans," General Lance smiled an evil, twisted smile. He stood from his throne and walked to the Draco a tempore. The general glanced at the artifact then the boy and back again, his smile twisting up even more at each turn.

_Hurry…_

The general walked up to the boy, "I see that you're quite interested in this instrument, boy, I suppose you know what it is, yes?" The boy nodded ever so slightly; General Lance almost missed the gesture. "Well what is it?' The boy didn't answer. The general growled but managed to keep the twisted smile on his face, "Well, boy…"

_It is close, use it…_

"The Draco a tempore," The boy managed to say without emotion. The general relaxed a little and grabbed the chain out of one of the guard's hands and pulled the boy towards the artifact.

"Do you know what I'm going to use it for, boy?" The boy stared blankly at the instrument in front of himself. He was calculating the different options in his head. General Lance continued, "You see, boy, this era has been going on far too long. I plan on using the Draco a tempore to start a new age; a new age of darkness, where time ends forever and chaos rules the people," The general turned to the boy and grabbed his wrists to pull him up to the instrument. The older man brought his lips to the boy's ear, "Now all I have to do is get it to work, that's why you're here." General Lance brought the tip of his staff to the artifact and murmured a few words.

_Now child, while he is distracted..._

The boy's mind went blank as he shoved the man in front of him out of the way. The general made a chocking sound as his head hit the floor roughly twenty feet from the alter. His eyes widened as he came out of his daze; the boy was _glowing_, his fists had balls of light surrounding them. The room shook, crumbling debris fell from various places, crushing the guards that just entered the room. The boy slightly glanced at the new pile of rubble before turning towards the Draco a tempore.

General Lance grabbed his staff and slowly pointed it at the boy. The man smiled, the boy was distracted enough to not know what was coming, and muttered out a spell, "Mors impetum," Thin, dark ropes made of the souls of the dead sprouted out of the cracked floors of the area; they silently slithered towards the boy. The ropes bundled up on the floor five feet from the alter and then shot up to hit the center of the boys back.

The general smile grew bigger but then faltered. The boy turned around, "Solvite." A bright light cut through the ropes, each one blowing up when the light touched it.

General Lance pointed his staff again at that boy, "Anima extrac-"

"Baculum cremasses." The older man yelped and dropped his staff as it was engulfed in white flames. The general growled and pulled something out of his cloak.

"Sagitta!" The man threw an arrow. It flew towards the boy at such a fast speed, the general knew that the boy couldn't deflect it. The boy calmly looked at the weapon that was head towards him. He put his palm in the air and closed his eyes.

"Temporis lapsu," The arrow skidded to a stop a foot from its target and unraveled into nothingness. The boy looked at General Lance, "Liga eam in caveam necessaria." The broken rock and other parts of the room flew around the general, melding into a cage of some sorts.

"Come here and fight like a man, boy!" The man pitifully shrieked. The boy looked at General Lance.

_Now..._

The boy turned towards the instrument on the alter; he slowly closed his eyes and touched the artifact. The light that incased his hands flowed into the instrument, lighting up every line and crevice on the object. The light then slithered on to the floor and it began it draw out complicated patterns around that alter. The general could hear many voices of different languages and time periods as he saw the boy and the instrument float up into the air.

The boy opened his eyes, "Draco a tempore." The light brightened and encased both the artifact and the boy; General Lance screamed as the cage closed around him, fully covering him in stone and metal. The Draco a tempore split into seven pieces and vanished into the light. The boy smiled softly as a crack appeared across his face; from his forehead, diagonally across his nose, and down his right cheek. 'I did it. Didn't I?'

_Yes, but you are not finished yet...Your fate is not complete..._

'It isn't?' The light was getting brighter by the second and a figure appeared before him. It looked like an angel, the figures long brown hair tickled the boy's cheek as the figure touched his forehead.

"No, not yet. Go to sleep, we will discuss it later." The figure murmured a spell before fading away and the boy closed his eyes as the spell reached its maximum strength. The light vanished and any traces of the boy or the Draco a tempore disappeared.

Guards came into the area only to see a statue of General Lance looking terrified at the crumbling alter. The men gingerly picked up the statue and carried it out of the room.

* * *

Across the land, many magical shrines glowed white and voices were heard; this attracted many people to gather around them. No one knew the cause of the phenomenon but it was soon dismissed as some prank that magicians did to scare the civilians and create some sort of chaos or panic.

Some magicians began to investigate the shines only it see a word etched in each of them, "Draco". Rumors began to flow throughout the magical community as people began to disappear or change mysteriously. This began the schooling of magic, since it was known that some type of magic was causing this disaster.

* * *

A kingdom was mourning at the time because the royal family lost their only son and heir to the royal throne. The king laid a small, white rose at the foot of at statue of a small boy sitting on a bench, reading a large book. His wife was crying in his arms as he murmured soothing words to her.

He looked up at the sky and began to wonder why the world would take the one thing that he and his wife held so preciously to their hearts.

Another kingdom was crying over the lose of their strongest general. Cries could be heard about a mile from the city itself as the people mourned. Soon, the king prepared a funeral and a statue was presented to the family as a memorial.

None of the people ever thought to put the two situations together and figure out that it might have had something to do with all of the weird and mysterious things that we're occurring.

* * *

Many enemies of mankind soon began to wake up again and create havoc and chaos around the world. Many people died and civilians began to loose hope while the royal armies of the kingdoms fought against the monsters. The enemies were still victorious though, no matter how hard the armies fought.

Some people began to think that the glowing lights on the shrines had something to do with it. Others thought that God was against them and was punishing them because of their horrible sins.

No one knew what to think anymore.

* * *

Somewhere in time, there was a boy sleeping, waiting to find his destiny. Dreaming and endless dream.

Somewhere else, in some other time, there were two children born, both adorning a mysterious birth mark and their first words that were said into the world were, "Tempus".

* * *

**A/N:**** Hope you liked it, even my pitiful fighting scene. Give me a review if you want me to continue!**


End file.
